


2:15 AM

by fanfarepizza



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short One Shot, i wrote this because i'm stressed out and i needed a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfarepizza/pseuds/fanfarepizza
Summary: Lio wakes up at a strange hour.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	2:15 AM

With tired drooping eyes and a dry throat, Lio Fotia woke up in bed, staring up at an empty ceiling. The room was illuminated with soft blue from the drawn open curtains, flooding the walls with moonlight. 

A groan, and he tipped his head to left, straining with his chin to look up at the little clock by the bed-stool, which was decorated with small stickers of random flowers and smiley faces. Some hair strands shifted over his cheek and hung over his mouth.

**2:15 AM** , read the clock, casting a tiny orange glow.

_Augh._ Lio grimaced slightly.

Turning his head to his right, there was Galo fast asleep, outstretched on his back beside him. His mouth was gaping in a soft snore, looking rather goofy to Lio right now. The smaller man stifled a laugh, his cheeks puffing in a quick snort of breath. He did NOT want to wake him up now.

_Galo snores with his mouth open..._ Lio suppressed another giggle. Of course he knew that by now, but it still made him at least chuckle at the reminder. While he would never admit it out loud, Galo looked very serene regardless.

Despite his ridiculous gaping maw. Heh. _You could fit five pizzas in there and he wouldn't flinch._

The Burnish almost laughed out loud for a third time. A bit sloppily, Lio swung out from the bed's covers, dangling his legs over the side of the mattress. He instinctively reached to Galo's right shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before standing up with a wobble.

Why was Lio awake? He didn't know himself. He didn't have a nightmare (he rarely had nightmares anymore), and Lio's own infamous insomnia from the past had faded with sweet, sweet time, washed from the shore with continuous improvements to his own lifestyle. He squinted for a moment, standing for no reason in the middle of the room, until he smacked his lips, suddenly hyper-aware of how dry his mouth was.

Ah. He was thirsty. He needed a drink of water. That was it.

With another groan, Lio trudged in a straight path to the kitchen, his arms occasionally knocking against the corners of the hallway there. He was wearing a shirt that was too big for him, and loose pale pyjama pants that dragged under his toes. The kitchen was completely dark except for the light coming in from a small window.

_Why do people get thirsty at such stupid hours? What's wrong with our bodies..._ Lio fumbled with the house's water filter jug, pushing aside some miscellaneous mugs and towels. The sooner he got some water, the faster he could get back under the covers and sleep again. Some water spilled as he poured it into a glass, but it was no fuss right now. It wasn't a mess, just a few drops.

One swig, a refill, and another swig. Lio breathed heavily, and almost slammed the water filter over. He was completely exhausted, and he felt his eyes drooping more every second. He shakily set the mug and filter aside, and turned to see a large silhouetted figure rushing at him from around the corner.

Lio really couldn't help himself at that moment, but he let out a scream of seeing an unknown assailant out from NOWHERE. And additionally, he waved his hands out in defense. The figure screamed back, which did not help. It was a bout of screaming and flailing for a few seconds, until a bright flash burned into Lio's vision, meaning someone turned on the lights.

The menacing figure revealed itself to be none other than poor Galo, his blue ruffled hair sticking out everywhere, and his own eyes bulging in terror. His hand was over the light switches, shaking a bit.

Lio tried to gather his bearings, but his voice was still shaky. “Galo! You... what are you DOING?”

“I was about to say the same!” Galo replied pleadingly, waving his other hand out at Lio. “What are you doing up so late?”

“You were ASLEEP! I went to get some water, silly! What, pray tell, is YOUR excuse?”

Galo, with his gawking eyes, opened his mouth, closed it, lifted up a finger in protest while opening his mouth again. Then closed it again without a word. Lio pouted at the firefighter, setting his hands on his hips. He wasn't really angry at Galo, in fact he was relieved that it was HIM who came, and not...anyone else. All sorts of horrible scenarios had spawned in Lio's mind during those few seconds of horror, and frankly this was the best case scenario.

“I woke up and you weren't there...” Galo muttered, his chin jutting out in a frown as he tilted his head up and around. “I panicked a bit, and I went to look for you...” He sneaked a quick glance at Lio from under his low hanging (and incredibly bed-headed) hair.

Lio's face softened.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Galo quickly broke eye contact. “I'm sor--”

“Don't apologize, Galo Thymos.” Lio breathed out an exasperated groan, walking over. “I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am.”

“For just getting water? You didn't scare me that badly.” Galo chuckled, lowering his head and gently pressing it against Lio's forehead.

“Well, I’m still sorry.” Lio echoed, trying with great difficulty not to let his frown become a smirk.

“I think personally that YOU, Lio Fotia, are the sillier one here.”

“Oh, shush.” Lio lightly pushed Galo's cheek away, his frown now completely gone. “This coming from the man who...who snores with his mouth open!”

“I.... I do WHAT?” Galo sputtered in surprise, his eyes wide again. Lio shook his head, and took one of Galo's hands in his own, pulling him away from the kitchen door frame, back to the hallway they came from. Galo quickly flicked the switch off as he was being dragged away.

“I do NOT snore with my mouth open! Oi! Lio!” Came out his annoyed voice out in the dark, after a short silence. In response, Lio scoffed, shaking his head again in mock indignation, even though Galo wouldn't be able to see it that well.

The two walked back off to bed hand in hand, and fell back asleep at around 3:02 AM. Of course, they did have a little bit of a tussle before deciding to finally rest, with Galo insisting that Lio was lying to him about his snoring, making the smaller man quip with a rebuttal of telling him that he would 'ask the rest of Burning Rescue for backup on this’, to which Galo Thymos didn't have a way to reply, so he simply blushed in the blue moonlight and kept quiet.

Throughout, however, their two hands did not part, not even in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to user pierrotekniks for beta-ing this! (does a silly dance) 
> 
> this is my first galolio fic AHHGHH... i want to do more in the future and fill the tag with good things!


End file.
